I Feel Fine
by ByeByeRainBird
Summary: Ever wondered what happens when Paul and Ringo find the world of Beatle fics? I did and I found out too... Oneshot R&R! You should read "I'll Get Him One Day: A Beatles Fanfiction" by RAWRbby i lOVE YOUR WAY before tho...


**Another one of those thoughts where you wonder about what Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr's reaction would be to the news of young fans writing stories about their lives back in their Beatle times… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**I'll Get Him One Day **_**(which was the current fic I was reading at the time. It's by RAWRbby i lOVE YOUR WAY, so you should read it ;D) And, obviously, Paul and Ringo don't belong to me either. Not till I get my time machine, that is… ;D**

**Kay**

Started: Friday, January 21, 2011  
Finished: Wednesday, February 23, 2011

_I Feel Fine  
__Paul McCartney's home, 2011  
__Late Evening…_

Kaila finishes up reading another suspenseful cliff hanger for a fan-written story about the Beatles. This has been a fascination to her for months and she was in the midst of writing up her own chronicle to add to the fandom's archive. She clicks the "Next Chapter" button, regretting for not being polite and sending a review, and reads on happily.

Almost halfway through the rather long chapter focusing on a sentimental moment between one of the Beatles and the original female character (this one's name was Alexis,) Kaila hears someone knocking on her bedroom door. "What's up?" she calls back, still reading hungrily.

"'Ay, dinner's ready!" her door opens and Kaila quickly turns around to see Sir Paul McCartney himself striding in with a fresh plate in his hand full of vegetarian delicacies. She smiles innocently and tries to block the screen with her back.

"What's it tonight?" she asks brightly, trying not to giggle at the thought of how awkward this would be if Paul had known what she was up to.

"It's, um, tofu again." He replies shyly, knowing how much the young girl is seriously attached to her love for meat. "But I made some Caesar salad too, so you should be able to survive off of that instead." He winks. Kaila has a fetish for salad. He thought it was an improvement from eating innocent cows and chickens and pigs all the time. Progress away from that was okay for now.

"Decided not to starve me again, eh?" Kay laughs. "What're you and Uncle Ringo up to downstairs?" she tries to make conversation, hoping to bore him so that he'll go and leave her and her teenage self alone for another couple of hours before checking if she's alive again. Honestly, she doesn't mind.

"Just watchin' the news while we eat," Paul shrugs. "Nothin' special. You should come down, though; get yourself away from technology for awhile. What're _you_ doing anyway?" he asks curiously, walking over to where she sits to see the screen.

"Nothing!" Kaila replies too fast. "School stuff. Super boring; a complete drag! Absolutely, terribly _boring_!" her save fails epically.

"Take a break!" Paul encourages, peering at the words on the screen more carefully. "…hey, is that my name?" he suddenly asks, trying to get a better look, but Kaila jumps up and leads him away from the computer by the hand.

"Nah, it's another Paul McCartney! He was, um, in this… war." She lies pathetically. Paul, however, isn't listening and turns back to read more. "C'mon, Uncle Ringo's down there by himself!" she pleads hopelessly.

"Did you… write this?" Paul asks blankly, his eyes skimming the story's chapter confusedly.

"NO." Kaila shouts. "I – um- Let's go play Beatles Rockband!" she cries hysterically a deep blush invading her pale face.

Paul continues reading, blocking out the girl's protests. "What is this, exactly?" he asks. "And who's Alexis?" he adds, not taking his eyes from the monitor.

"…A story." Kaila answers with defeat. "Alexis is... is just a made up person…" She watches gloomily as McCartney silently continues to read. He then bursts out laughing and she gets up to look at what he's just read.

"Considering that you've never met John before he passed, I say that you write his person pretty well." Paul giggles and looks at Kaila for the first time.

"I didn't write _that_!" Kaila defends herself, her face heating up. "Some other young crazy fan did!" she treats this like it's a terrible outrage to be accused of such works.

"So, let me clarify this," Paul says reasonably. "Girls, hopefully, _your_ age write _stories_ about the _Beatles_ and post them on the internet?" he asks with a raised brow.

Kaila sighs. "Yeah," she mumbles, looking at the floor with shame.

"And, like this one, John, George, Ringo and I get set up with a bird in all of them?" he continues.

"Who gets set up with a bird?" Ringo Starr pops his head into Kay's doorway and walks over to the honey blonde with outstretched arms. "How's me favorite niece?" he asks, taking Kaila into his arms for a bone crushing hug.

"_Adopted_ niece," Kaila corrects him coolly. "And she's great, except-"

"Ringo, man, you've gotta check this out!" Paul interrupts, unaware of the conversation.

"What's that?" the drummer asks curiously, looking over Paul's shoulder. "Some weird press issue we should be takin' care of?" he adds.

"No, just a story Kay was readin'. She says there're tons of 'em on the internet about us and George and John. This one, apparently, is a romance one for me." Paul explains. He's pretty proud that he has a story featuring himself.

"Psh, they _all_ are." Kaila mutters irritably.

Ringo turns back. "You _read_ this stuff?" he asks. "Anything good about me in there?" he turns back to Paul, who nods his head absently as he focuses on reading again.

"Who's Jen?"

"Ringo's gal," Kaila answers monotonously.

Ringo nods his head approvingly. "Sweet." He smiles. "I'm guessing Alexis is for Paulie?" he asks Kaila. She nods and rolls her eyes with annoyance.

"Can I have my computer back, _please_?" she complains.

"Wait!" Paul exclaims, waving her away. "I wanna see what happens to me and Lexi!"

"Well so do I! Geez, hurry up! There's more than one computer in this house, y'know!" Kaila bites back.

"Go use one of those, then!" Ringo retorts.

"BUT THAT ONE'S MINE!" Kaila whines.

"_Dot_ is in this? Goodness that was a long time ago!" Paul wonders aloud, completely ignoring Kay's complaints. "She wasn't that bad a bird back then. Why does she have to be the mean one here?" he asks.

"Who else was going to be the antagonist?" Kaila asks sulkily.

Ringo and Paul look at each other. "John." They determine simultaneously with wicked grins.

"Ha, he already is in some of them." Kaila replies dully.

"Not a surprise." Paul mutters, smiling and reading on. "Ooh, look at this!" he clicks his tongue. "Tut, tut, drama time for me and Alexis." He laughs, clicking to the next chapter.

"AW! Don't spoil anything!" Kay moans. This is really getting out of hand now. "Uncle Ringo, make him go away!"

"Hang on, hang on!" Ringo waves her away impatiently. "Paul, don't move the page so fast, I'm a slow reader, y'know!"

"UGH." Kaila falls flat on her bed with defeat. "Screw this." She mumbles.

While the two older men laugh and read a couple more chapters of _I'll Get Him One Day_, Kay goes downstairs to McCartney's kitchen and grabs her precious Caesar salad Paul had made for her. Then, she suddenly gets a terrible idea. Feeling like John Lennon, she hops back upstairs with a wicked grin and walks in her room to see Ringo going on about his Jen being pregnant.

"HEY, I said don't spoil anything!" she shouts with frustration, gripping her salad bowl angrily.

"Keep it down!" Paul says to the bickering pair. "AW! She comes on tour with me!" he claps his hands happily.

"James!"

"What?"

"You hungry?"

"No, why-? OI!"

Kaila's bowl was now dripping salad leaves all over Paul McCartney's head and he immediately sobers. Seeing his reaction, Kay bounds out of the room and downstairs as Ringo and Paulie chase after her. Following her in a loop around the house to the kitchen, they see her snaking under the breakfast table with fits of giggles escaping her lips.

"C'mere, you!" Paul dives under and playfully pulls her out. She screams and squirms in his grip as he carries her to the parlor. "What do we do with her now, Rings?" he asks maliciously. "Torture her? Stuff tofu down her throat?"

"I say we tell Dahni and Sean about her little secret." Ringo suggests with a wicked grin. "She fancies them, right?"

_Ah, chiz!_ Kay immediately stops giggling and turns stone cold. "NO! I SAY WE DON'T!" she shrieks, but McCartney starts tickling her and she's laughing like mad again.

"I like that idea!" he agrees, chuckling at his niece's reddening face. "But the tofu thing is still pretty hard to pass by. Go get some from the kitchen, will ya, Ringo?" he wags his brows at his old friend and Rich skips off to get a plate of the foul stuff.

"Seriously?" Kaila gasps, trying to breathe regularly again. "Can't you do that and _not_ ruin my social life? I'm _sorry_, okay, Paulie?" she puts on a pout and gives her guardian big sad eyes.

McCartney laughs and smiles at her fondly, remembering a secret of his own. "Do me a favor."

"What's that?" Kay cocks her head to the side, confused with the sudden turn of events.

"Stop leaving your journals around the house and hurry up with writing the rest of that chapter already." He says solemnly, looking up as Ringo enters the parlor again.

"I found the tofu!"

**So... How was it?**


End file.
